


Beauty and the Beast

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: In Lustria, the Amazonians rush through the trees with deadly grace and precision. Sometimes, they meet the Lizardmen, sometimes they fight, but sometimes they can be friends...
Kudos: 11





	Beauty and the Beast

Deep in the Lustrian Jungle, far from the dramatic politics and underhanded debauchery of the Druchii, the crises of the Empire, or the terrors rising Bretonnia, life was much as it had always been. Koltora leapt from the trees in the thick jungle, spear in hand, the multicolor feathers fluttering in her jet black hair as she grabbed hold of one branch, then swung high into the air to catch another, getting hold of a vine and leaping to another trunk.  
The Cold Ones that stalked the jungle could never reach her up in the trees, and she was too fast and small to bother a Dread Saurian or a Carnosaur. All the Amazon had to do was dodge the massive bugs and the occasional Razordon, and she was an invulnerable mistress of the hunt. At least as long as no lizardmen showed up. They could be trouble… when provoked.  
Koltora reached a creek where she knew animals would gather to drink, and waited, spear at the ready. Hours passed as she was pulled taught, eyes locked on the clearing, practiced muscles holding her up, still as a statue, as she kept lookout for anything. A crashing in the jungle alerted the warrior woman to something approaching. There were the violent sounds of large branches snapping with deafening cracks, leaves and vines being torn and tossed aside. She watched the treeline carefully, until finally out into the clearing came 2 tumbling beasts.   
One was a huge, powerful looking Kroxigor. In one hand it carried a massive mace, its body adorned in hundreds of gold ornaments and decorations, it was smashing its mace and body against the monumental creature opposing it, but the beast wouldn’t fall.  
The other was… well Koltora wasn’t entirely sure. It looked like a rat… sort of. It had the face of a rodent at least. Grey hair patchy and falling off in many places over heavily stitched skin, covered in more scars than unmarked flesh. The thing moved like one of those Gorillas the Pygmies kept, and instead of hands it had 2 massive hunks of sharpened glowing green stone that were shaped to fit into gauntlets which it smashed against the Kroxigor’s iron-hard scales.  
Both beasts were bleeding from many wounds, but the Kroxigor seemed worse off. It was slower than the massive rat-thing, as it hefted a much larger and heavier weapon, and though its thundering blows would most likely eventually bring the creature down, it looked like it wouldn’t be done before he was devastated with injury.  
The Amazon hesitated for a moment. Lizardmen could be dangerous and hostile… but they were harmless if you didn’t provoke them… most of the time, anyway. Whatever this is clearly DID NOT belong here, and looking at it made her feel sick. Even from where she was crouched, she could smell the rank odor of sweat and musk mixed with rat piss.   
She leapt across the treetops until she was close to the fighting, and lined up her target. The moment came when the beast had been knocked flat on its back by the Kroxigor. It was already rolling to get up before the reptile could bring its hammer down, but before it stood, Koltora leapt through the air, spear in hand.  
“FOR THE BEAUTY OF RIGG!!!” she cried, slamming her weapon down deep through its right eye socket with practiced precision.   
The creature’s entire body stiffened, jerking violently as it struggled to process the fact it had just been killed. Finally, it stiffened, and went slack. With some considerable effort, Koltora pulled the spear from its head and nodded to the Kroxigor.   
“You fought well, brave beast. But I thought you could use some help.”  
It dropped its hammer, and collapsed to one knee. The Amazon wanted to help it, but… it was huge and even weakened could kill her with both hands tied behind its back.  
“My name is Koltora… I want to help you. Is that ok?”  
It pointed at itself and spoke in the deepest voice she’d ever heard. She could feel his words vibrate in her bones.   
“Nakai…” it growled. She collected some herbs and chewed them into a paste, and rubbed it on the worst of his injuries.  
He only grumbled slightly, even though she knew it had to hurt. “This should help with the pain. You need to rest. Come here, I can make a fire.”   
“Eat.” he growled, pointing at the Rat Ogre’s corpse. She grimaced. It definitely wasn’t the most appetizing thing in the world, but this was Lustria, and she’d eaten worse.   
She walked closer to the body, and cut off several long cuts of meat with a skinning knife. Even cutting it however, was hard. Her knife was good and sharp but the thing’s muscles were hard even before rigormortis set in.   
After she had gotten at least half of one arm off, knowing the beast would want a lot of meat to be even slightly satisfied, Koltora returned to his side. Dusk was setting in, and she walked around the clearing picking up dead branches and bits of wood, putting together a little firepit. Removing some sparking stones from her hunting pack, she sparked up a good fire, and after a little while was warming herself by it. Nakai, as he called himself, laid down as close to the flame as he could, grumbling with satsifaction at the heat.  
She cooked a few pieces of the beast’s flesh over the fire for herself, but Nakai growled when she took a larger one and tried to cook it. Lizardmen preferred their meat raw, of course…  
She had to chew on each piece for about 5 minutes before she could manage to swallow it, but the taste wasn’t all that bad. Better than eating giant beetles. She looked at Nakai for a while, taking in his form.  
He was a true titan of muscle, nothing but pure unadulterated power from the tip of his gator tail to the end of his massive, powerful jaws. Arms literally as big around as tree trunks, his legs were short, but thick and strong. The titanic Kroxigor had a body that looked like it was literally chiseled from rock and the firelight glittered over the ornaments of gold that adorned his scales. They were white along his belly, and a pale grayish blue along his back. His eyes were black, with bright yellow irises and his teeth were sharp and numerous, still stained with the monster’s blood. On the tip of his nose, there was a small horn, topped with a golden covering. She walked closer and he peered at her with caution, but did nothing to stop her when she touched him.  
Nakai took her in carefully. He never really thought about humans in… well he never really thought about humans at all, but the Amazons were some of the only other direct descendants of the Old Ones, he was old enough to know that. It showed, too. This one was very beautiful. Koltora’s skin was the color of polished copper, smooth and tight, slick with sweat. She had large, round breasts barely contained in an animal skin bra and strength of both leg and arm. Her face was painted with white pigment in swirly patterns, and her onyx hair was filled with many multicolored feathers. Her eyes were a bright piercing amber, her lips full and her beautiful face was framed with thick black hair, shining in the dim firelight, smooth and flowing. The amazon was cleanly shaven everywhere, and smelled of salty sweat, a common scent among hairless warmbloods. Between her long toned legs, she wore a loincloth of the same skin as her top. It smelled odd, he usually only ever smelled human men. Women were… well the difference he couldn’t quite place, but considering human men usually shot at him, he decided he liked the girls better. With a body like that, it was clear to The Wanderer that amazonians clearly took great care of themselves.  
The warrior woman couldn’t have said how much time had passed as she stared at him before she walked closer, and placed a hand on his cool scales.   
“May I?” she asked softly, looking at him before going further.  
He nodded.  
She felt all over his scales and body, feeling the steady thrum of his coldblooded heart, and the slow rise and fall of his breathing. The amazon found him handsome in a strange way. More handsome than those hairy, dirty, ugly, pale men from the north, or the smaller, less intimidating kind that sailed across the eastern sea, always going on about Sigmar or “the Lady” or some other madness.  
She ran her hands lower, and saw a slit between his legs. Surely… he couldn’t be female… not with a voice like that! Her confusion was remedied when she saw his shaft peek through the flesh. A genital slit… of course…   
Not thinking about what she was doing, the warrior woman reached forward and touched it gently. Rubbing the head until the whole thing came out. It was massive… at least 2 feet long, and 3 inches thick all the way down. The head was flared to a wider 4 inches and the odd shapes and angles that ran down it down to the shaft made her even hornier. Gods that would feel so intense and unique inside her… she wanted it. No normal woman could ever take this. The thought of trying to however, made her heart hammer against her chest harder. Koltora rubbed it further until the mighty shaft stood at full mast, and started with wide eyes at it.   
Looking up, the saw that Nakai was staring at her almost curiously, as if he was wondering what she would do next.   
The mighty reptilian beast watched the beautiful amazon play with his shaft, feeling her tiny human fingers on it. She began by rubbing it up and down slowly, feeling the texture. It was cool, not cold, but not as warm as a mammal’s should have been, and pulsing slowly. The Kroxigor growled in pleasure as she started to move her hands up and down the length, stimulating all the sensitive nerves that almost never got any attention.  
Koltora decided that she was going to get this massive thing inside her. She was an amazon, a daughter of Rigg, and she could handle anything. She mounted the beast as he watched her carefully, laying back on the grass. It was dark now, and the fire had guttered down to nearly nothing in the time she had been admiring and toying with his cock. She took off her loincloth.   
The amazonian’s pussy was topped with a dark patch of black hair that glistened with wetness in the moonlight. Nakai could smell her even stronger now. The smell of a welcoming woman made his savage instincts flare, but he was ancient, and knew to control himself. So he only grumbled in approval as she apprehensively rubbed herself on his thick, veiny hunk of gator meat.  
Getting the head in was the hardest part. For several minutes the amazon worked at getting herself moist and excited enough that her tingling, dripping muff could finally get around the head. She bit down on her lip so hard it bled, before pushing down. It ached so good, getting it finally inside her. It took a lot of work, but the hardest part was done.   
Nakai was taking deep, slow breaths. Koltora could hear them as she balanced on his shaft and pressed her arms down. His massive clawed hands met hers, and he helped her hold herself up as she adjusted to the sensation. It hurt at first, for sure, but she was getting there. She just needed to get herself used to the feeling of something so large.   
After a couple minutes, she lowered herself further, and moaned. It was much easier now that the head was done with, and she could acutely feel the flared tip as it pushed deeper inside her. Finally she was as deep as she could go, and noticed with pride that she was almost halfway down.   
“I… can’t go further…” the amazon mumbled. “Is that ok?”  
The Kroxigor nodded again, and she raised herself back up. All the way to the tip she went, and then back down again with a ragged moan of bliss. Slowly she began to ride cowgirl on that reptilian dick. Nakai’s growls of approval and her own ragged moans and gasps accompanying were the only sounds besides the call of the late night animals and the ringing of insects.  
Nakai was very much enjoying the feeling of her riding him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt any stimulation down there, and it was very nice to finally get some again after so long. He sometimes moved his hips up to thrust a little deeper into the huntress every now and then, but he knew even with the endurance and power of her Amazonian body, she couldn’t take it all. Not without injury, that is. The tingles that ran through his huge cock and the rest of his body that came from her riding his shaft were divine though, and judging by how she was beginning to ride him faster, the amazon was enjoying herself aswell.  
Koltora was on cloud nine. The pleasure of getting stretched so tremendously wide combined with the sweet aching burn in her legs from the effort of riding and the feeling of mating with such a powerful creature was just something else. Her eyes rolled up and she went as fast as she could, feeling every inch plow past her lower lips and into the depth of her womanhood.  
“Oh Nakai, oh gods, oh fuck! Gods YES!” she cried, feeling climax approaching. She brought a hand up to her breasts and began squeezing and pinching her tits as she rode hard, slamming herself down on the reptilian cock under her with a second wind of effort.  
Nakai could feel the tingles and waves of pleasure getting more intense. The animalistic instinct harder to ignore, the savagery growing and the desire to pump her full of seed an omnipresent NEED in his mind. As she slammed herself down as deep as she could, he reached up, and pushed her deeper. Climax was upon him and he roared a mighty cry of dominance as he claimed her cunt for his own.  
The feeling of Nakai’s cock going past her limits and pushing all the way up into her womb as it overloaded her with reptilian jizz was more than the amazon could handle. Koltora screamed in pleasure and threw her head back, eyes wide and mouth agape as she climaxed, painted face contorted into a slutty expression of total bliss. Wave after wave of orgasm after orgasm rocketed through her as the Kroxigor cum stuffed the amazon more full than anything ever had or ever would again. She felt her belly inflating slightly and the thick white stuff dripping out of her, down onto Nakai’s shaft and down her legs as he overloaded her insides.  
It was all too much, the warrior woman’s legs turned to jelly after all the work of riding herself to climax, and she went limp in the ancient beast’s claws.  
Nakai held her there for several minutes and let himself soften slightly, before he placed her next to the firepit. The embers were still glowing, and she was still mumbling with enjoyment as he stood to leave. But he stopped, and looked at her helpless, naked, shivering form in the grass. Lustria’s jungles were not safe, especially at night, and Koltora was in no condition to defend herself. With a small grumble of irritation, he supposed he at least owed her his protection until morning.   
Nakai laid down next to the amazon, and placed one massive arm over her. She’d passed out. With a long sigh, the Kroxigor closed his own reptilian eyes, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
